


[podfic] sharp-edged circles and sweet things that sting

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, F/F, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, the horrors of compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Do you ever think about girls?” Mikey blurts out.(Or: It takes Mikey a few hours to fall in love with Nate, and a few years to realize it.)





	[podfic] sharp-edged circles and sweet things that sting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sharp-edged circles and sweet things that sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748800) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> author's content notes: There are a lot of discussions that allude to the nature of consent and talk about what it actually means to enjoy sex. There is a mention of a 16-year-old girl having sex with a 20-year-old man. Mikey is a lesbian, but has a lot of sex with men, though not described in graphic detail. There is also a coming-out-to-a-parent scene.
> 
> reader's content notes: the underage tag is for the 16 year old having sex with a 20 year old, not the main pairing.
> 
> music: drive by halsey ( _overanalyse again / would it really kill you if we / kissed_ )

**podfic**  
[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b7f8g99onur47qs/sharp-edged%20circles.mp3?dl=0) (46MB)  
59:57

**reader's notes**  
[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/byztocexqg70hnt/sharp-edged%20circles%20freetalk.mp3?dl=0) (3.5MB)  
4:23

**Author's Note:**

> yep i did some freetalk!! it's just me rambling for several minutes about the queer experience tm, never let me do this again. this fic gave me a lot of feelings! podficcing it gave me even more feelings! it's a lot. i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
